Tomorrow we lose?
by KetriaTM
Summary: Cain and Setsu's last night together. They left the 'boring' after-filming party early to have one final night together in their room. But beneath their sibling facade they are troubled. Kuon is on the verge of breaking through, and Kyoko has run out of excuses...
1. Tomorrow we lose?

TOMMORROW WE'LL LOSE…?

The lift boy gulps as the dark couple enters the lift. He had hoped they would stay longer at the after party downstairs. He is not interested in horror movies and he gathered that with some luck those particularly scary stars would stay down until after his shift. Actually, it was a very unpleasant surprise when the doors opened and he saw them again. His his shift ends an hour before the party is scheduled to end, so how early did they leave? Wasn't the party because his film is finished?  
Maybe the girl… No, he shouldn't look at her, even though her dress is beatiful and very short with an open back. The guy will be even more angry. Something seems to be bothering the large and scary guy, making him even scarier than earlier in the evening.  
As the doors close he sees them walking into their room before they completely disappear from his sight. He lets out his breath, happy that they will be gone when his next shift starts tomorrow.

CAIN:  
As we walk into the room I hold my breath. The party was… fun. There was lots of alcohol but that's not the reason that I'm on the edge. I am drunk on my sister. Setsu is too beautiful tonight, Kuon is stirring behind my carefully created façade. Ren is gone, he's a lightweight. He was too drunk on her presence even before the party really started.  
Just like now Setsu keeps really close. I sit down at the sofa and before I am really sitting she has drinks on the table and she is settling herself in my lab.

I gulp and try not to concentrate on her breathing on my chest. Kuon is getting too close to the controls and Ren trusted me to keep Kuon hidden. But I fear that I will soon fail, I am too much like him to keep him down.  
Ren woke some lost feelings of Kuon to 'make me' and with my ongoing act they got more and more out of his control. The fears and emotions he hid are running loose now. I live on part of those but Kuon is also getting stronger.  
Kuon hopes those emotions will catch up on us. If they do Ren won't be able to hide him anymore. I don't care, but Ren is scared out of his wits when he 'hears' them coming.

Then I see Setsu looking up at me with concern in her eyes. I take a sip of the drink and thank her. I give her a lame excuse, that the party was too loud and she buys it. Probably because she sees that I calmed down.  
Actually she calmed me, she is my peace of mind. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I need her to keep me sane.

"Nii-san?" She asks. I grunt as a reply. She doesn't say anything else, she only snuggles closer fully comfortable on my chest. And I am happy. Her face almost touches mine. The only time that she was closer was when Ren and Kuon kissed her.

When Kuon met her in Guam, she was peace to him too. It gave him the courage to go on, to hope. She helped him find the answers to his hurt. But now he wants her completely for himself. I know he is not giving up, but I will neither. Setsu is mine, my sister, and I will never let anyone else close.  
With this Ren stirs to make himself known, he also made up his mind, thinking he would be the one that is best with Kyoko.  
I don't mention she seems to expect more Kuon than Ren whenever I am in the background.  
"Are you alright, Nii-san?" She asks as I shift thinking of my 'rivals'.  
"Yeah, I'm just debating whether I want to sleep." I tell her. But even as I say it I know I fear losing control. Kuon will be able to keep me down, and then I won't see my sister again.  
"You don't want to sleep? Why?" She asks.  
"I don't know..." I lie. She doesn't buy it and glares at me.  
"I'll shower first." I say and escape from the room before I do something that I shouldn't. Not to my sister...

As the water from the shower hits me I know I won't sleep tonight. Tomorrow Setsu will leave, and I fear Ren won't make it in time to keep Kuon down. He is already too late. I am too late too, if tomorrow comes I'll lose my mind. Setsu will leave and without Setsu there is nothing to stop me from going insane. Kuon will grab controll and he won't let me out again.  
But now I still have her, tonight she is still with me. Close enough to touch if I reach out, like every other night we shared this room. I won't give up my rights on her, she is my sister and I love her. She might not see this love but, I know I will fight for that love, her heart. Every heart deserves a fight, and hers especially.  
I listen for any sound indicating what she is doing, but I only hear the droplets from the shower. They sound like small drums when they fall.

KUON:  
I beat on the drum, to warn them. I beat on their minds to shake them from their positions, to make both of them loosen the chains that hold me down. And when I am free I will rise. And they will rise above with me, although they fear me now.  
But I know better than them. I spent those years watching and learning. I know Kyoko sees me. I know my acting is better than ever and I firmly hope I will be able to stand on my place. I know it will be better for all of us when I am free.  
Ren taught me to keep my temper, and if Kyoko is there I know I can.  
I will work hard, Cain showed me I need to work to make her accept me. And I will work to make sure I am worthy for her. I will work till I'm numb. Numb from switching roles. Numb from working so fast. Nobody will ever complain about my work ethic again.

And I will let her rise above everyone else with me, although she will probably be waiting for me at the top. She is better than anyone I know and I know the best actors from around the world.  
No I won't sleep tonight either, I will watch her. My love, my strength, my beacon that will lead me away from my demons. They whine and roar, like starving wolves. They hungrer for more, to make me miserable like all those years ago, but they won't get me.  
Kyoko is there, I remember her golden glowing eyes. They hypnotise me, give me strength and make me feel brave.  
I leave the shower and dress as quickly as I can. When I leave the bathroom I look into her eyes. Cain is only a veil now, and she probably sees it. She opened her mouth to greet me but no sound came out. She walks towards me and I take her in my arms.  
When Ren struggles for control I have to admit to him I'm also scared, but I'll stay prepared. I am stronger now. The insults won't get to me like before, I know I am a good actor. I know I am where I am because I did it by myself. If they want to be jealous they can, I won't pay attention to them. I am proud of the Japanese blood in my veins, proud of my parents who love me so much they let me go. I should thank them, and go back to being their son. I should, but I don't know if I really can now, with Ren and Cain panicking in the back of my head.  
"Nii-san, it's allright." She says making me relax. Smiling down at her I pet her hair. How she knows what I need to hear I don't know. But I needed this, and the others too. I feel Cain calm down and Ren… Ren seems to be slipping away.

REN:  
Oh, have my soul, it's destined. I was never meant to live long. I can't let myself be blinded by the hurt that dominated my life for so many years. Kyoko is moving on, and I should follow her example.  
Her eyes on me convince me that I am making the right step.  
I will set Kuon loose, I'm ready to leave. Maybe I should have left earlier, but I didn't know I could. Now the stars that are Kyoko's eyes will guide me. I will follow her open eyes and open up too. Kuon doesn't need my gentlemanly mask anymore. So I will let myself slip away to where I came from, I will still be with her as I am also a part of him.  
"I also won't sleep if you won't sleep Nii-san. I won't leave you alone." She says, and I know she is worried about me. I have been far to silent and moody tonight. Cain shouldn't have allowed her to go down like that! Maybe after I leave Kuon will tell him off... But I can't leave now, I want to be with her myself too. One last time. She might get scared of Kuon and Cain…  
No I won't sleep tonight, I have to be there for her as long as I can. As her sempai I should look out for her, and I have this night left. If tomorrow comes I'll lose my mind. I'll lose it to myself, so it doesn't matter. I try to convince myself, but it is scary that Iwon't be there tomorrow.

CAIN:  
"Setsu, you should sleep. You need it." I remind her, pulling her down till her head is on my lap.  
She doesn't need to be bothered by our problems. It's going to be busy in this head with everyone awake. I don't like the crowdedness, but I definitely won't sleep tonight.  
I will watch my sister sleep on my lap and I won't give up my right on this girl. Setsu is and will always be my precious sister, and I will fight for her. I will be the one to let her know every heart deserves a fight.

KUON:  
"Nii-san!" She says angrily and sits up again.  
"If you stay up so will I. I won't let you trick me into sleeping."  
I shake my head.  
"Don't ignore me! I am your sister!" She huffs and I smile, which she takes as an okay. She sits down and I put my arm around her.  
Cain and Ren won't be able to ignore me. Like her I won't lay down easily. I will beat on the drum in our head. I will go till I'm numb, numb because my love for her softens everything exept my feelings for her. She is my love and I don't care for anything as long as she is happy. She wants to act, to be a beatiful actress so I will make sure she will rise above with me.  
"No, it's Kyoko-chan, she will rise to the very top before me." I mumble, proud of her, my love.  
"Are you already sleeping Nii-san?" She asks while snuggling deeper in my t-shirt. "No, I told you, I won't sleep tonight." I tell her.

REN: No, I definitely won't sleep tonight. I will make it worth it since, it is my last night with her! If tomorrow comes I'll lose my mind. And whatever Kuon tries, even though I know she's his love, I won't give up my right.  
Kyoko will be my kohai, at the very least. Even if Kuon will keep her heart, even if she is Cain's sister, she was my kohai first. I will never give up, for I also know every heart deserves a fight.

And there is a fight raging for her heart. Even though we will all win in one way or another, tonight we will fight for her.

* * *

SETSU:  
I hold my breath, Nii-san seems much too tense even after his bath. I wanted to greet him but I don't know who came from the bathroom. His tension puts me on edge too. He takes me in his arms and it seems like he is preparing for a fight. I don't see why so I just tell him, "Nii-san it's allright."  
It seems the right thing to say because he relaxes. I also feel myself relax as he pets my head.

I want to ask again what he meant with not going to sleep, but I never ask something Nii-san doesn't want to answer. He must have a reason, maybe this is another storm going round us Heels.  
"I also won't sleep if you won't sleep Nii-san. I won't leave you alone." I tell him. He needs to know I will be there for him. I won't be shaken by something like this, it is perfectly normal to skip a night sleep. Even the 'boring' girl did it, and she agrees that we have to help Nii-san. The feelings that she has lost are found are back in full force with me and most of her other characters. I can't wait till they catch up with her too. I am sure they will, and she will recover her 'lost' emotions. I can hear them running, they are getting close.  
"Setsu, you should sleep. You need it." As he pulls me down I feel my body relax even more when I breathe in his sent. But my mind is all awake, I wish I had an answer to his pain. But I don't even know yet how to handle my other self's hurt. When I feel Nii-san's hand on my head I tense again. I make up my mind, now. I will fight for him. So I can't sleep.  
"Nii-san!" I am a bit angry as I sit up again. He will not trick me into sleeping. He needs help and I will hunt his demons down.  
"If you stay up so will I. I won't let you trick me into sleeping."  
 _Please understand, Nii-san I'll_ _be_ _your_ _strength if_ _your_ _own strength fails_ _you_ _._ "Don't ignore me! I am your sister!" I tell him, since he doesn't seem to listen. He needs me so I also won't sleep tonight.  
Tonight could be the last night I can help him like this, see his smile like this. He puts his hand around me and we are both sitting on the couch. So maybe he will let me stay up tonight, this last night.  
If the boring girl has her way then I won't be here tomorrow. I'll lose my mind, since she will keep me from reaching out to my brother ever again.  
But she won't be able to do that without me putting up a fight. I have the whole night and I won't give up. I know Nii-san deserves to have us fight over him.

I will beat on the drum, to gather the love angels. Natsu also answers my call just like little Kuon. They rise with me and I see the girl go numb when she finds out she has nowhere to hide anymore.  
No, I won't sleep tonight both Nii-san and this girl need me.  
As she stands there she summons her demons inside our mind. They whine and roar, trying to convince us they are hungry for our souls. With their yellow glowing eyes they stare at me. I'm hypnotised by their movements.  
Looking at the girl, I feel brave yet scared, am I really going up against my creator.  
"No, it's Kyoko-chan, she will rise to the very top before me." Nii-san mumbles, interrupting our battle stances.  
"Are you already sleeping Nii-san?" I ask my brother, his calming smell distracting me from the fact that he used her name.  
"No, I told you, I won't sleep tonight."  
With those words he reminds me that I'll have to stay prepared and ready to react the moment she will try to take over.  
But his earlier words held pride and love that the girl couldn't deny. Somehow she recognized him. I see little Kuon running around her, but he can't reach her.

The girl in the middle is now on her own, all the demons are scattered, keeping everyone away from her. I admire them that they still can while they are dying from the overdose of love that speaks from his entire being as he hugs us close.  
Her face that only expressed confusion now changes to pure love. And at that moment I am prepared to sacrifice my soul.

KYOKO:  
It's destined, I am never going to escape being a lovesick girl. It's written in the sky, if I could reach Corn I would ask him to erase it.  
But then he wouldn't want to do it, as it seems he…  
He hid from me! Why, didn't he want me?  
I feel Corn's arms as Cain hugs Setsu. I didn't think two people could be so close, but Cain and Setsu want to be even closer! How? Why? Love is only…

No, I shake myself to wake up.  
I must not let myself be blinded by the hurt that that bastard caused me. If that was love it was nothing compared to what I feel now. As I look around I see all my demons dying.  
Young Kuon runs to me to embrace me like Cain embraces Setsu right now, and I am ready.  
I look around and shove all the demons out. They are all practically dead anyway. Setsu and young Kuon help me. I won't let Shotaro bother me anymore. I will live my own life to a fairy tale where the stars will guide me.

I look through Setsu's eyes to her brother.  
"Can we go stargazing?" I ask, afraid to add a name. It could betray me by letting him know Setsu is leaving, or I could betray him by not calling the right name. So no name is better.  
He just nods and lifts me princess style. Only when he has trouble with the doors to the balcony he sets me down. As soon as the doors are open I slip outside to look for the stars. Then I feel him standing behind me, sighing with the beauty of the night sky.  
"It's beatiful." He says, and I allow myself to hope that he isn't talking about stars.  
No I won't sleep tonight, this will be the last night I can see Tsuruga-san so close. Tonight I can forget being his kohai. If tomorrow comes I'll probably lose my mind. I won't be able to conceal my feelings anymore.

And if he really is Corn… No that doesn't matter, the box is wide open and no matter what I try it won't close. When I can't push Setsu between us I won't even be able to act normal.  
I won't sleep tonight, I need my thoughts cleared. Otherwise I'll lose my mind for sure and lose my job with it.

"Setsu..." Cain's voice is uncertain and unlike his normal voice.  
"Nii-san." I respond, more because it became a habit than to indicate that I heard him. Setsu tries to take full control back but I won't give up my right. It is my body and I want to be with this man tonight too. I know it is probably a dream, but for now I want to believe that every heart deserves a fight. That I am worthy of his heart and that he isn't only acting to Setsu when he says he loves his sister.  
"You know I love you, right?" I want to answer yes, but his voice isn't Cain's. It is too soft, too unsure.

His heartbeat sounds like the drum. And with every beat I realise he is even more unsure than I am tonight. I turn and look in his eyes, if I am strong tonight he'll rise above with me. His eyes are like that time, but not angry, just soft.  
Maybe I can make the step. I close my eyes and pretent he is really Corn. I stand on my toes and kiss him. He responds so I relax and we continue till I'm numb.

If we survive tonight we will both rise above who we were. But that doesn't matter, it feels nice here outside.  
'Sleeping will be a waste of time' Setsu's thoughts whisper to me, and I agree. I won't sleep tonight.

No, we won't sleep tonight. As Ren carries me back into the room I see the emperor shining through, but he doesn't scare me anymore. That scares me a little but I decide I don't care. If tomorrow comes I'll lose my mind, anyway. So tonight I will stop worrying. So I lean in for another kiss.  
"Setsu, did you drink..." He asks with worry in his eyes.  
"Shh, I don't drink." I tell him and his eyes widen.  
"Kyoko?" He asks and I decide that I really like my name if he says it like that.  
"Yes, Corn?" I decide to take the gamble. I won't give up, on love. I know it as I see his eyes widen that I guessed right. Then he lets go of me and it feels cold.  
"Corn, stay please."  
He pauses and I call out young Kuon to help me fight. He was mostly based on Corn anyway. But the boy is scared for some reason. Nevermind, I will do it with everyone inside my head. We'll all fight for Corn's heart!

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is heavily inspired on the song: Hour of the wolf from Elnur Hüseynov. I don't own the song and I don't own skip beat.  
** **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Before the world

KUON:  
I feel her shiver and it is getting cold on the balcony so I carry her back into the room. Her bare skin on my arms reminds me of the fact that she choose a dress without a back. I shouldn't have…  
My thoughts are interrupted when she shifts and puts her lips on mine. I like it but she's not someone who usually does that. Did she drink of the cocktails they served? If she's drunk I can't…  
"Setsu, did you drink..." I ask, but her eyes stop me from continuing as they don't seem like Setsu's.  
"Shh, I don't drink." She replies in a soft voice with an angelic smile. My heart almost bursts out of my ribcage with how fast it is beating.  
"Kyoko?" I ask, hoping I am right. Hoping beyond hope that Kyoko was the one who just kissed me.

She only needs one word to give me my personal heaven.

And only one other to transform it to hell.

"Yes, Corn?"  
She says with shining eyes, and my heart stops. She found out! NO! What? How? She must be so disappointed and angry. I should explain, but how can I? My voice seems to have vanished. I expected her to run, but she is still looking at me with those shining joyous eyes. She is too good for me. My body feels cold as I let her go. She couldn't run as I held her! How stupid of me! I stand, making myself leave before she runs. I wouldn't be able to stand it.  
'Then keep her close' A voice within me says, but I know I can't. I am not worthy of her. Her eyes turn sad and I know it is my fault.  
"Corn, stay please." She asks and I freeze, unable to move. I know I can't be close to her but I also can't leave if she asks me to stay. It seems like an eternity that I stay like that. I can't handle this, not now! Tomorrow I will be free, tomorrow I wanted to gently tell her. Tomorrow I would be stronger, tomorrow I would be able to handle this. Not now, not if she found out on her own…  
'Ren, you wanted to stay awake! So you handle this!' I think as I forcefully shove the gentleman in front of me.

REN:  
As Kuon shoves me to the front I feel a small hand pulling my hand. I follow Mogami-san's pull and sit down with her on the sofa. Unsure of what to do now.  
"Corn, what's wrong?" She asks, "Did I do something wrong?"  
Her face grows panicked.  
"NO!" I manage out, "no, you didn't do anything wrong. You just surprised me when you suddenly..." But then the words fail me.  
'What should I do?' I ask Kuon, it is his problem anyway.  
'I don't know, she's your kohai, your life.' He calls out from his hiding spot behind Cain. It reminds me of when he created me, we both didn't know how to handle things so we promised to keep out of the others way.  
'Just do as you think you should,' he told me then, 'You live your life'.  
"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. I didn't mean to..." Mogami-san says carefully. With the way she is sitting it seems like she is facing a frightened animal. Did I look like that too whenever I tried to calm her?  
"It's okay, Mogami-san. I was already thinking of telling you."  
Her eyes grow wide now and she pushes herself back. Scared that she will start apologising I quickly continue.  
"I am just not sure yet of where I should start. Could you give me a minute? I promise I..."  
Her lips on mine stop me talking. As she pulls back I notice her bright red expression.

"I will take my shower now, Tsuruga-san." She says, but not like she's running away. She's scared of something but not running. It confuses me. "Please, you don't have to tell me..." She says, a gentle smile on her lips.  
"Yes I have to. I will tell you… after..." I say. I won't let Kuon chicken out now. Not while I already decided to retreat tomorrow. She nods her okay and runs to the bathroom. Somewhere I hope she won't rush, but knowing her… it will probably the fastest shower that I've seen.

As she leaves I try and drag Kuon in front just like he did to me earlier.  
'Just regain your attitude from before. Now she'll listen so now you speak.' Cain steps in to help me.  
'Didn't you just want to live for yourself, day by day. No worries for tomorrow?'  
Kuon braces himself and refuses to step up. He's almost crying of fear.  
'You can talk easy. Setsu is your sister, but for me it is not like nothing can go wrong!'  
'I know. You made me to hide your scars. But they won't heal if you hide. I couldn't do Katsuki because I am not you! We already decided to change the game. So you take over.' I practically command him, and I see him glare at me. But it is only for a moment and then his expression changes.

Hesitantly Kuon steps forward, not quite taking over but getting ready to do so as soon as She steps out.  
'I think you could do it, somehow you learned to play it hard, gentleman!' Kuon sneers.  
'Stop it Kuon.' Cain says, pushing both of us a little back. Only then I realize I am in front of the mini bar and searching for liquid courage.  
'I love my sister and my sister loves me, that's enough for me, but I know you wish for more.'  
I barely manage to get back to the couch because all strength left Kuon the moment Cain made him realize how far he's fallen.  
'How am I going to do this?' He asks to us. And I am a bit ashamed that I still don't have answers.  
'Be yourself, she wants that too.' Cain says, but it doesn't seem to land. I remember something the president once said, when I had it rough back then. At least it sounds like him... but I change the wording a bit for Kuon.  
'I know you try and be the best you can be. That'll be enough. But you have to take this step, She needs to know. And it's better to just get over with it. I hope you realize that.'  
He nods, making me relieved. Somewhere at the back of my mind I am getting concerned that I am actually talking to myself. Is this considered as having a multiple personality disorder?

'Come on boy, shape up!' Cain calls out. And I realize he is really stepping back now, retreating to the same place all my characters go when the filming stops.  
'Good luck. You know the time is right. Besides if you don't tell her now she will never forgive you, and my sister knows how to keep a grudge.' He says to Kuon just before he disappears.  
I walk to where he was standing just now and look at Kuon whose only choice is to take over now as handle of the bathroom door slowly turns.

KUON:  
I resist the urge to swear as Cain just abandons me and the traitor Ren makes it clear he intents to do the same. Now I need to focus on the girl, no the woman on the other side of that door. Somehow she made me forget to hide, she made me face the world again. She dragged me from behind the perfect mask I created…  
A perfect gentleman, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a fully Japanese prodigy in the acting world.  
Then I realize I can't face her if I keep my mask. She already let down all her defenses when she kissed me. I need to do the same or I will never deserve to be next to her.  
"Are you okay?" Her voice shakes me from my thoughts.  
"Yes, I only need to use the bathroom for a second and then I'll answer all your questions."  
As I say it I know I've found my solution to my fears. Yes, that's what I'll do. I answer her questions, if she doesn't ask I won't have to tell…

Ren smirks, but I ignore him. I know fully well that I am a coward. I don't have to look at his face to rub it in.

Looking in the mirror is a shock. For the first time in six years green eyes look back at me from the mirror. Ren never looked in the mirror when the contacts were out, afraid to awake me. He shouldn't have bothered, I also didn't want to see my green eyes…

Turning to the door is hard.

Opening it, is even harder. Just knowing that she'll be watching. It would be easier if the whole world was watching, if this was just another role. But it is me, just me… and I have to confess that I have lied to her...  
'She is waiting for you. Watching you when you rise again. Remember she told me of how Corn would fly. Then fly!' Ren cheers me on as the door opens to reveal Kyoko.  
Kyoko, in her Setsu nightwear.  
Kyoko, holding two glasses of champagne.

For a second it seems like the whole world is beating in time with my racing heart. But then she puts down the glasses and tells me with a sweet smile,  
"I thought you could use this."  
I sit heavily on the couch and nod my thanks.  
"Sorry, but Cain already drank the beer yesterday." She apologises.  
"I know, I am sorry for..." I tell her as I look up.  
"You don't-" She gasps and I worry there is something wrong. But before I can say anything she jumps on the couch next to me and grabs my face.  
"CORN- Tsuruga-san! Your eyes!"  
Her whole demeanor is so much like how she was as a six year old that I feel like my whole life is flashing for my eyes. The years disappearing into moments, the only important ones being the moments spend with her.

KYOKO:  
It's all in this one moment that changes all. As I look into his eyes I notice that something is wrong, no not wrong, just different.  
When I see his green eyes there is no doubt in my mind anymore, Corn really is Tsuruga-san! He didn't leave and now I will be able to help him! I can finally repay all those times he helped me! Only I won't be able to help if he doesn't say anything.

"Corn?"  
His eyes keep looking straight at me as he nods. Behind the green I see the fairy in our clearing. He doesn't make a sound but at his eyes are asking me, 'What do you want to know?'  
Then I remember, he said he would answer my questions, and I haven't really asked a question yet.  
"Why?" I know it is a lame question but I don't know what to ask. I figured that if I start asking I might think of something to ask, but I didn't.  
"Why, what? Why didn't I tell you? Or why did I change my appearance?" He asks and somehow he seems both smaller and bigger than I have ever seen him.  
"Why didn't you tell me when I told you about YOU! Oh, I don't believe this. You must have found me very stupid! I couldn't even see that I was talking about you to you! I am so sorry! I-hmmph"  
His hand is on my mouth blocking me from saying anything else. I glare at him but his eyes are focused on the television set behind me.  
"I didn't tell you because you still believed in me. You were so happy that you met a fairy… If I told you that the boy you thought a fairy was in fact a liar and a bully..."  
"You are not a liar and not a bully!" I deny pushing his hands away.  
He chuckles but then his expression turns guilty.  
"That stone isn't from Kyoto, and you often call me a bully."  
It takes me a few seconds to realize what he is talking about but then I remember the time when he picked up my corn stone for me. He seems to regret it a little too much though. He looks just like he does whenever he has skipped meals again!

It must be something really hard to talk about I decide. So I'll ask about something else.  
"Then where did you get that stone?" His eyes flash as he looks at me again, did he really expect a lecture from me? But then the look is gone and he smiles as he gives his answer.  
"Dad gave it to me, when I was five. He actually told me mostly the same story I told you. It helped me a lot back then, but you needed it more so I gave it to you."  
He takes his glass and drinks it in one gulp. Then he looks at me again, waiting for another question. But I don't know what I can ask. He seemed so scared when I came from the bathroom.  
"What do you want to tell?"  
"What you want to know. I don't know. I haven't talked about myself for a long time."  
"But you do interviews all the time!" As soon as the words leave my mouth I want to take them back. I've seen his interviews and he talks about the promotions he has to do. He speaks about his roles, directors, projects and co-stars but not about himself.  
"Yes, but that is Tsuruga Ren, not me." He answers normally, which relieves me. But then I realize he speaks about Tsuruga-san like Tsuruga-san speaks about Cain. And he once said that Tsuruga Ren is his stage-name.

"Then your real name is Corn?"  
"Kuon actually, but I had an accent then and your way of pronouncing it was good enough that I didn't mind-and-I-thought-itwascute." He says quickly, as if preventing me to speak. Not that I can, for I am far too focused on his down-cast eyes and slight blush. Is Corn really that shy?

After a few moments of silence he looks up.  
"My full name is Hizuri Kuon… Nice to meet you?"

It takes again a few moments before his words reach my brain. I am definitely already becoming a stupid love-sick girl. How else can I explain my slowness?  
'Because you were too busy appreciating his perfect blushing face? I wish Nii-san would look like that more...' Setsu whispers in my thoughts, but I forcefully push her down. Next to her is Natsu and I decide to lock her up for the night too. If they are loose tonight that will only spell danger. Then I am face to face with young Kuon…

KUON:  
As I look at my hands waiting for her to make the connection it stays silent. Did I offend her by speaking so fast that she couldn't apologise for mistaking my name? But she is just looking at me with wide eyes. Maybe it didn't land yet, I should tell her again.  
"My full name is Hizuri Kuon… Nice to meet you?"

Her eyes narrow a little, but if she was angry she would have started screaming already. Maybe that was Setsu, or Natsu? She shakes her head. For a moment I am offended, does she not believe me? But then I realise she is just lost in thought. Suddenly her eyes almost pop out of their sockets as she jumps up.  
"HIZURI KUON? As in otou-san's son?!"  
I nod. Within seconds she turns from ecstatic to tomato-red to sheet white to bright red again.  
"Don't you know how much otou-san misses you! He was so sad I thought you had died? Haven't you contacted him yet? What are you waiting for? He hasn't heard from you for years! What about your mom? Don't you miss them too?"  
Without waiting for my answers she runs towards the door.  
"Kyoko! Wait!" I call out but then I see she is not actually going to the door, but to her bag. She turns it over on her bed and picks her phone from between the stuff that falls out. Before I know what to do she is back and pushes the phone into my hands. As I look down I notice she's already dialed my dad's number.  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can. You have to, he's your father. Why wouldn't you call him?"

Her words echo in my mind and Ren adds his own arguments. 'Why are you fighting this? You have been Japan's top actor for years, just like dad. And from what Director Konoe said tonight, Tragic Marker will be a international hit!'  
"Good morning, Kuu Hizuri's phone." My mom sounds irritated as she picks up the phone.  
"..." I don't know what I was going to say, but my throat is suddenly dry and I can't make a sound.  
"Hello? Is someone there?" My mom asks, now suspicious.  
"Oh, I am so sorry Mrs. Hizuri! I should have looked at the time, but I couldn't let-" Kyoko is bowing and apologising to the phone, all in Japanese.  
"Kyoko, stop confusing her." I say in English, making my voice sound a little angry so she will at least stop rambling. It works so I pick up the phone.  
"Sorry mom, but Kyoko-"  
I can't say anything else because mom lets out a scream that would wake the dead.  
"KUON! Is that really you! KUU! Get over here! Our son is coming home!"

"MOM, I DIDN'T SAY I WAS COMING HOME!" I yell hoping she'll hear that over her own ecstatic screaming.  
"But you have to..." She answers, in a suddenly weak tone, and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at the obviously fake tears in her voice.  
"You know time's always slipping away. And now your dear mom only has a few days left to live!"

"MOM!"

But I am to late as Kyoko starts apologizing like mad. I can't understand what she is saying because she is speaking too fast. Luckily I hear dad on the other side of the phone.  
"Dad, tell Kyoko that mom is joking!" I yell at him through the phone.  
"We are coming son! Where are you? What's the problem!"

"DAD!"

I sink my head in my hands, why does it always get so complicated whenever my parents are involved?  
"Otou-san you can't come! We are in Japan. I am so sorry to disturb you so early but..."  
Luckily it seems that Kyoko's panicked state made dad realize he should tone it a bit down. On the other side of the phone I hear him tell mom something and then he answers in a normal tone.  
"It's okay Mogami-san, you know I am always happy to hear from my children. But what is happening over there? Why did you call?"  
"Eh, well… I told Kyoko-chan my name." I wait for the yelling on the other side but it remains silent so I guess they realized it is better to listen.  
"Then she decided that I had to contact you because..." I can't make myself say that I only called because she was thinking of their feelings. It was true, but now I've heard their voices…  
"I missed you."  
"Oh, Kuon! We missed you too. And we are so proud of you. Did you know that I already heard a few people recommending Ren to me as a model? Your work is already watched by the whole world." Mom says and I hear her hidden message. 'It is time to come home.'

"Yeah, the whole world is already watching you. One of my colleagues asked me a month ago if I felt threatened by Tsuruga Ren, because he was becoming even more popular than I was just before I went to America." My dad joins in.  
"Mom, dad, I know… I already thought about that… maybe it is time."  
A small cheer comes from the phone but it is muffled. I look into Kyoko's eyes to remind myself that I am also doing it for her.  
"But even if I return to being Kuon… I don't think that I'll go to America yet."  
"That doesn't matter, we'll come to you! I want to see my grandchildren."  
I groan, I do NOT want to discuss children when I haven't even… Wait, why didn't Kyoko start to freak out?Doesn't matter. That will have to come after I talked with dad. It's a miracle that he was already awake or this would have been even more embarrassing.  
But if he was awake, then...  
"Dad, don't you have work to go to?"  
"My sons are more important than work..." He states making Kyoko look scared, but then he continues, "But I suppose I should go, if my sons promise to call me again, soon!"  
"I will."  
"I'm sorry otou-san. I should have called earlier. I will call again." Kyoko adds and then the call ends with my mothers excited screams in the background.  
I smile at the phone until Kyoko's small hands put it away. Then I smile at her face.  
"Thank you for calling them. I've been a coward for too long."  
"You're welcome. But I am sorry for being so forceful. I guess I just wanted to help you find your wings to fly." She says, her face bright red.  
At that moment I feel my walls break. Every wall I build around myself, every precaution to protect myself, they are breaking. Behind me in my mind Ren steps even further back.

"I have found them." And as I say it I know I am right. I lean back on the couch, looking at her face for strength as I start explaining.  
"After I went back to America with my dad I thought I had found them. Your support helped me a great deal back then. But there were still people that were jealous. And I still didn't get along with the directors that wanted a small Kuu Hizuri.  
It continued like that for a while, until I met-"  
My voice falters but Kyoko doesn't seem to notice. She keeps her position like I am still telling the best fairytale she ever heard. She is still listening to me.

"I met Rick. He was a few years older than me and he tried to teach me. I learned to fight from him. He also tried to teach me about love… That didn't go well."  
A smile appears on her face. She's probably imagining Rick like the president. Now that I think about it it kind of fits…  
"You were right to call me a playboy if you saw me back then. He didn't like it. He was kinda angry every time I told him another girl left me. I didn't care. I would just go out and look for other things to occupy my mind. I usually didn't have to look for fights, by then every gang in the neighbourhood was targeting me for injuring their members…  
One night they ganged up on me with their best fighters. I still managed to knock out most of them before Rick came to get me. Then one of the shadier guys shouted insults at me before running away and almost knocking down Tina.  
I ran after him, intent on killing him.  
I never noticed the road, nor heard Ricks yelling at me.  
Only when I heard the crash I turned to find him..."  
Kyoko's arms sneak around me as she pulls me in a hug. Her heat burns away the ice that was forming around me. Then she looks up and for a moment it seems like she's going to say something. But she only smiles and nods at me. That is what it takes to make me continue the story.

"His girlfriend, Tina, was there almost instantly. She sat by him, cradling his body to her chest while she screamed bloody murder at me.  
I killed Rick with my stupidity.  
Later Boss came to visit and he offered me a new life. I took it. For five years I acted every single moment of my life. I was the perfect gentleman, the perfect actor. I reversed everything about my life, I didn't want anything to do with my old name.  
Then that blue stone fell down the stairs with you calling out my name. Suddenly my mask broke, I broke character. Actually, that first time you ran into me, it already cracked. You somehow managed to get to me even behind the mask. As you were accepted into LME I tried to keep you away because I was scared. But with that stone I saw the cute girl with pigtails in the clearing again. The girl who believed in me even if she didn't know me. The girl who didn't look at me expecting to see my dad.  
Yashiro said I changed back then, and now I look back it must have been true. You have been breaking down every mask I tried to put between us.  
But I still needed that chicken-guy to tell me to realize that I was falling in love with you. Can you imagine how much Setsu has been working on my nerves? You in those outfits and saying those words just because I played your brother? There were times I hated Ren and Cain for being next to you. Especially in Guam, you were talking so highly of Ren and you didn't want to kiss me just because of a stupid rule he invented to stop your crying. Then I decided to tell you, but I couldn't since you needed Corn and not me. I am just-"

"STOP." She yells suddenly. Did I say too much? Does she hate me after all? I did just confess to being a murderer.  
"Now I know why you were angry every time I apologised for just being me. Don't do that! You are... You ARE my fairy prince. You are my mentor and my strength and yes, you bully me, but only if I deserve it and you were never mean and you never straight out lied to me. I understand you couldn't tell your secret but I am glad I found you Corn. Even if you are human, I mean… it is not like Ren didn't also help me all those times… I think I am glad that you are human because that means you won't have to leave for the fairy kingdom.  
Oh, but you want to go back to America I guess. I think it will take me a while before I can come there, but at least I can visit..."  
I can only gape at her outburst.

'At least it gave you the confidence to finally admit to yourself who you are.' Ren says. To my surprise he is struggling to stay in my mind.  
'You don't need me anymore, so I am becoming just one of your roles.' He explains before he fades away completely.  
But his character will never go away. I will carry him with me like I carry all my roles with me.

"Why are you crying?"  
"I'm not..." I start but the droplet of water falling on my hand stops me. As I feel my face I notice it is indeed wet.  
"I don't know... I just…" I mumble, then I look at her in wonder, she's still here. The moment her face changes I realise I must have said that part out loud, and she took it wrong.  
"NO, I don't mean it like that! I mean… Don't go! I guess I am so happy you're still here even when I have just confessed to being a murde-"  
Her lips on mine make it impossible to continue.  
"That was an accident, I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose. No, what I remember is that you confessed you l- you lo… that I am that high school girl?!"  
How does she know? I only told the chicken-guy… As I look at her her face is so red that I don't know if she's angry or embarrassed or both or… Oh no, who knows what that guy told her!

"Kyoko, please I don't know what that guy told you! But I swear I-"  
The next second she's on the floor in front of me, effectively cutting me off.  
"I'm soo sorry! But I would never talk about your secrets, please believe me! I didn't do it on purpose! NOO, I'M SORRY! Don't chop me up, pleeaase! It was a bit on purpose, but you wouldn't want to talk to your kohai about your problems and I wanted to help you since you looked so down and I didn't know how else! But I never ever told anyone, not even Moko-san. Please believe me!"  
"I believe you..." I say, unsure of what to say else. And luckily she gets up.  
"I'm not angry," I insist again, just in case she's still thinking of apologizing like that again. What did she do that she reverted to such an apology again?  
"but what exactly are you talking about?"

"enbo" She says.  
"Excuse me?" I ask, making sure my voice is even. Apparently that was the wrong decision. She bows her head and in the smallest voice possible she repeats.  
"I am Bo."  
"Who is Bo?"  
She looks up with watery eyes. I look back with my most innocent and confused expression.  
"The chicken." She says, tensing as if to run the moment I react.

"You are saying you were the one who helped me figure out that I am in love with you?" How I manage to keep my voice calm I don't know. She knew! All this time she knew! Her nod breaks my heart.  
"ButIdidn'tknowitwasme!" She says quickly, as if she's scared. But not like before, she actually almost hugs me now. I pull her to me while I figure out her words. Even if she doesn't love me, for now I have her close.

Then her words filter in my mind. 'But I didn't know it was me', she didn't know I was talking about her?  
"I never thought you would actually love me back and back then I still thought you hated me… I am so stupid." She mumbles to my chest.  
I hold her even closer, thinking back to what she said, searching for a clue to make her fall for me.

'Seduce her' The chickens voice echoes. No I-  
Apparently Kyoko thought of the same sentence as she is suddenly on the other side of the room, bright red and spluttering nonsense to herself.  
"Don't worry, I won't seduce you. I know you don't love me."  
She freezes. What did I do to cause that? I was comforting her, wasn't I?

"I never thought you would actually love me back..." She says slowly. Why is she repeating her excuse to why she-

'love me back'

Love her back, does that mean?  
Suddenly her knees bump into mine. As I look up I see she is blushing from top to toe.  
"I wouldn't just kiss anyone if I didn't lo- if I didn't..."  
I almost burst out in laughter as she looks so cute, but this is too serious to laugh now. So I hold my breath as I ask something I never thought I would ask her.  
"You really love me?"

In that moment my heart stops, waiting for her response.  
I hadn't thought she would be able to blush even brighter than she already did, but in this moment she does. That already answers my question, but my heart only restarts when she nods.

Then she runs and switches off the light. Before I can ask why she is sitting on my lap.  
"I thought you wouldn't sleep"  
"I won't but you are staring too much." Her reply is muffled by my shirt.  
"Then what do you want to do?" I chuckle.  
"What was Cain thinking of doing?" She asks.  
"Hmm, I don't know… Setsu was his sister, and you are my girlfriend..."

"Stop making that face!" She calls out, confusing me as there is no way that she can see my face in the dark, with her nose pressing to my chest.  
"That Emperor of the Night face!" She squeaks, gripping my shirt in her hands. Unfortunately her fingers brush against a tickly spot. A moment later she tries again. With her on my lap I have no place to escape and before I know we are in a tickling match with her, both of us gasping for breath between our laughter.

We come to our senses as the first sun-rays fall through the window.  
"About America..." I start, she needs to know this before everything else.  
"I won't go if you are staying here. I'll wait for you."  
"But you wanted..."  
"No, I want to stay with you. Now that I know you love me too I won't let you go. I will love you forever and I will stay with you until you don't want me there anymore."  
"That will never happen!" She says vehemently before I can even think of what I was saying. In response to her a smile breaks on my face and she copies it.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" She asks after I don't know how long.  
"What? That I love you and that they have to stay away from my girl?"  
Kyoko blushes again, and I can't help but note how cute she is every time she does.  
"That too, I guess. But only if I can tell all girls to stop jumping on you!" She says, and I see a bit of Setsu's spirit shining behind her eyes.  
"So you were really jealous of Manaka..." I think out loud and she punches me softly.  
"Bully! No, I was actually talking about how you are Corn."  
"I thought you wanted to keep that for yourself?" I tease. She grumbles.  
"But, yeah, maybe I could tell some people my real name."  
"You should, it is not fair to Yashiro-san that he doesn't know who he really manages."

I feel the blood leave my face. My manager is going to have a major breakdown if I tell him anything of tonight, but she is right. He deserves to know.  
"Will you be with me when I tell them?" I ask.  
"Aw, I thought my bro- bo- boyfriend was a tough guy." She drawls, but at the same time she nods.  
"And I think we should get going." I notice as the clock tells us that we have exactly thirty minutes before Miss Woods will be here.

* * *

 **A/N: I actually intended this to be a two-shot, but when I started writing this there was so much that it wouldn't fit. So there is at least one other chapter coming up.  
** I don't own skip beat.  
 **Thank you for reading and many thanks to everyone who left a review to the first chapter.**


End file.
